And a Happy New Year
by Shinndo
Summary: Hoennshippy oneshot! Dedicated to the great New Year's celerbrations! Enjoy, and have a happy new year!


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon…

My New Year's Drabble up for read, I hope you guys enjoy and have a great New Years!

* * *

"…and a happy new year!" 

I can still hear the carolers walking down the streets, singing happily to all who would listen. I can just imagine their cheery faces, prideful when they got their applause. The Christmas cheeriness still lingers on, no matter how long it has been. My cheeriness however, has long but dissipated without her.

"Hey Brendan!"

"Bye Brendan!"

My head perked up, as my name is called not once, but twice. The twins, Tina and Gina, ran down the lane next to me, both smiling as they glanced at me. They were close to another, close enough to finish each other's phrases and support one another. I smiled inwardly though… the feeling of supporting another through good times and bad… that feeling is not alien to me…

"Brendan! What are you doing out here?"

I flinched as the sound of that voice reached my ear. Turning around, I sweat dropped as the face of my father came into view. He seemed kind of annoyed with me… was it because I left the party early?

"Why did you leave so early? We're supposed to be together for New Year's Eve!"

I felt somewhat guilty about the whole ordeal… I mean… Ever since mom passed away, we've depended on each other… I guess I could skip my ritual and-

"Then we're going to sing karaoke!"

Guilt's gone. I'm going down to the lake.

"Sorry dad, but I want to head down to the lake and watch the fireworks when it hits midnight."

"Hmmm…"

He gave a glare of curiosity, seemingly trying to dig into me. I flinch lightly as I stared back, sweat dropping as he gave me a soft smile. I looked at him curiously.

"I understand… just don't stay up too late."

I stared at him as he turned back, looking at him in surprise. I smiled as I thanked him silently, continuing on my way down the road. I couldn't imagine a better day to watch the fireworks… The night sky was clear as can be, and the weather was quite fair. I didn't need to wear an oversized coat; I was fairly warm in my thin jacket and a scarf.

"Brendan? What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Eh? Drew?"

I was a bit surprised to see him here. I don't remember how long it's been since I've last seen him. We started walking together down the road, an awkward silence filling the space between us. I didn't know what to say to him, because I rarely got to talk to him one on one with May around.

"We had a great year this year didn't we?"

"Of course… It was especially fun competing with your rival, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…"

He chuckled lightly at me, causing me to smirk sheepishly at him. He stopped as we came onto the fork on the road, causing me to turn to him, both nodding as we parted. From the corner of my eye, he turned around, facing me once more.

"You should know though… the one who I competed the most with wasn't May…"

I gave him a look of confusion.

"It was you…"

I arched an eye as he walked away, contemplating what he said. I blush gently, shaking the thought out of head. He couldn't have meant… over her… could he?

"…"

I watched silently as I finally made it to the edge of the lake. I sat down on the bank, watching the people on the other side set up the firework devices. My attention is diverted though, as if every thought, every feeling… just everything… it just goes back to her…

"Ah, Brendan Birch… you are obsessed."

I chuckled as I said that out loud, laying back and putting my arms behind my head. This place is nice and quiet… I can't hear anything as I close my eyes besides the soft breeze. It carried the peculiar of scents, all which I can recognize… I can smell the cold lake… I can smell the fresh green grass popping up for spring… I can smell… strawberries…?

"…"

I blushed as I opened my eyes. May's face was inches from mine, her hair nearly touching my face. Her eyes were full of mirth as I rolled over, a mischievous grin on her face as I sat up. I blushed as I looked away… damn her… she knew that made me uncomfortable too…

"Miss me?"

She said that a little too sweetly, causing me to frown at her. She chuckled lightly, softening her eyes at me. I stuck out my tongue at her, giving her a mocking look.

"Not one bit."

I said, crossing my arms and looking away. She frowned cutely at me, turning away and giving a small 'hmph'. I sighed lightly, grabbing her shoulder and turning her towards me. I smiled softly at her as she looked at me curiously.

"Of course I missed you…"

She smiled softly at me, causing my heart to flutter. She widened her eyes lightly as she turned around, rummaging around in her bag. I looked over her shoulder, watching in confusion as she took out a box. She smiled as she held it out towards me.

"I made you something to eat… I know how hungry you get when you stay up…"

I blushed lightly as my stomach growled coincidentally, causing May to laugh heartily at me. I looked down in embarrassment, trying hard to hide my face. My eyes widen lightly as I noticed my Pokenav… thirty seconds till New Years…

"Thirty seconds till New Years, May."

May smiled softly as she put the box down next to her. She glanced at me uncertainly, turning away. I watched her curiously, taking the occasional glances at my Pokenav.

_Six…  
_  
She glanced at me again…

_Five…  
_  
She looked down, her face anxious…

_Four…_

Her hand trembled lightly…

_Three…_

She looked back up, determination on her face…

_Two…_

I stared back, curiosity on my face…

_One… _

She grabbed the scruff of my coat…

_Zero…_

And she kissed me…

She... She's kissing me... and time seemed to have slowed… the fireworks in the background… the new sensations I was feeling… this was… it was… nice…

We parted lightly, both of us seemingly reluctant to break.

"Happy New Years Brendan…"

She said, whispering that into my ear. She then hugged me, both of us blushing bright red as we looked at another shyly. I touched her face lightly, smiling brightly as I looked at her.

"Happy New Years May…"

She got up slowly, a 'lovey-dovey' look on her face. I smiled lightly to myself, knowing that a similar look must be on my face. She turned to me, smiling brightly as she placed her hands behind her back.

"I'm going to say Happy New Years to a few more people here… wait for me… okay?"

"Yeah… I'll wait…"

She smiled brightly, walking away quickly. I stared at her retreating form, a lopsided smile on my face. I picked up the box next to me, slowly taking it apart. Tasting the food, I looked up thoughtfully.

"May's food tastes sweet… but she tastes a lot sweeter…"

* * *

Fin 


End file.
